Floors on which vehicles are parked, e.g. garage floors, are often contaminated by water, salt, oil and other materials that drip or leak from the vehicles. One proposal to control this is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,670, which discloses a pad of vinyl with the edges formed into sleeves, and rubber hose extending along the sleeves to form raised edges. This creates a basin to catch material falling off the vehicles. In use, this cover is placed under a vehicle that has been parked. This means that there are parts of the vehicle, particularly around the wheels where falling material is not captured. If the vehicle is moved without removing the pad, any accidental passage of the wheels over the pad will collapse the rubber hose, allowing the contents of the pad to run off.
The present invention proposes an improved device of this type.